prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Grave New World/@comment-24033649-20131010202546
Ok here's my few on Alison Dilaurentis. Before she went missing she was an evil blackmailing bitch (I still loved her through) she was also a bit of a physco. She was selfish and everything she did was for herself. But i do think that deep down she cared about the liars. She had alot if people who hated her because if the way she treated them. But after she had to run away after being almost murderd, she changed her fews on the liars before this they were mostly just her puppets people she could boss around and manipulate but now she figured out what great friends she had and that she took them for granted. She missed them so when she found out that they were being tortued by "A" she decided to start trying to help them and protect because that its partly her fault. The reason she can't tell the girls who "A" is, 1. It would ruin the show for us. 2. Do some of you even watch this show, when "A" throught that Hanna new who she was she ran her down with a car, Dr Sullivan and her son were threatened etc if people know who "A" is they are in alot more danger than if they didn't know. So why would Alison want to put them in more danger? Anyway even if they knew who "A" was they wouldn't go to the police anyway, they never do. A knows about the Jenna thing, Hanna"s mother stealing money etc so they couldn't really go to the police anyway even if they should. She has saved there lives multiple times before. Also I think that Alot of things added up were what made her so awful in the first place 1. Being tortued by "A" 2. Pregnancy scare 3. Jason and his friends did something too her. I think it was in my name is trouble I'm not sure. Also it looked like to me that she did love Emily (just like the way she looked in her eyes when they were together, also she got into that war with Paige around the time she found out that Paige loved em. She wanted her and Emily to go away to Paris and she said she would only kiss Emily as practise for the real thing and then later said "no one ever tells you that the practise is so much better than the real thing." So maybe she was scared about her sexuality. Also it looked like Alison might have had family issues like her father is a aggressive man and her mother looks like she was abit aggressive too and when Jason threatened to hit her with a hockey stick she flinched in a way that showed she truly expected him to hit her. So I think that back then she did have some reasons for being a bitch (even if they weren't good reasons) and now she looks like she has grown up alot became nicer and also more braver and stronger. So Im gonna wait and see what she's like when she returnes before I judge her because we have only ever really seen her in flashbacks from when she was a younger.